clonewarsfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kira
Kira: ''"Have I ever told you Galein that I love you?" '' Galein: ''"Yes you have,but don't mention it...."'' ''- Galein and Kira'' Kira was a female Zeltron, and a prievous Jedi Youngling and Sith Apprentice. History/bio During the Clone Wars, she was at the age of five, in the Jedi Temple, and was part of Bear Clan. One day she met Galein conversing in a conversation with his best friend Zorin Koranus, and she immediatly liked him. Commenting that he was cute. It was a risky situation having a Zeltron as a Jedi, but it didn't last long. During Operation: Knightfall, she barely escaped the temple with the help of Jedi Master Shaak Ti. Later sometime after Order 66, she lived on an Outer Rim planet called, Anocet and became a secret apprentice to Darth Vader, and was sent on the same mission as Ahsoka would later follow which was to kill Galein Starkiller. She didn't hate him, she liked Galein. So it was hard for her to fight with anger and hate. She gave up and didn't fight. She just wanted Galein to love her, and to kiss him. But he refused saying hecould feel Ahsoka was still alive, and he had to find her. So she gave him the information to find her, but he had to kiss her to get it. Which he did. A few months after that. Galein had come back with his girlfriend Ahsoka, to recruit close friends to fight the Empire's secret weapon, the Death Star I. She obvisously agreed, and had a long argument with Ahsoka. Galein stayed out of it though. She was to lead the Rebel troopers into the Death Star while Galeinand Ahsoka fought the Emperor and Vader. In an intense firefight that lasted awhile, she was shot while trying to escape on a gunship. Galein heroicly rescued her carrying her in his arms and brought her to the gunship. They brought her to Anocet now a hidden Rebel base. She was in critical condition though, and could not be healed. Her dying wish was to kiss Galein one last time. He secretly did love her, and he kissed her, before she died in his arms silently. Galein cried openly after she died. Powers/abillities Kira was a Force-User and could fight in the Form I lightsaber technique. She was a Jedi younglinig for a small time, and later a Sith Apprentice. She could use Force Blast and Force Choke if needed but choose not to. Her lightsaber looked similar to Qui-Gon Jinn's hilt but was slightly different, she also scribbled on the bottom of the hilt that said, I Love G. Short for I love Galein. Her blade color was a unique rainbow color, thanks to the multiple crystals inside the chamber. Personality and traits "Keep an eye on her Drig, she's tricky." ''- Galein and his friend Drig'' Kira was a flirtatious female Zeltron, a true blue, and was a thrill seeker. She enjoyed being near Galein, and despised Ahsoka Tano. She was courageous in a large firefight, and preferred a DL-18 blaster more than a lightsaber. On Anocet she honned in on her skills with the blaster. She was also very sly around anyone she seemed to have an attraction to. Appearances *''Children of theForce (First appearance)'' *''Knightfall'' *''Final Encounter (Dies)'' *''Will of the Force (Mentioned)'' Category:Females Category:Jedi Category:Sith Category:Dead Characters Category:Clonefanatic